The Drama Club
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: April decides to join the school Drama Club, and finds a new boy, with neat brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A human AU, and they're human from the start. Rate T for mild language, mostly from Raph and Casey, but a bit from April.
1. Chapter 1

_**A TMNT FanFiction. **_

_**The Drama Club. **_

_A/N:_

_Hello all! I'm Willowspring1, but you can call me Willowspring or Willow, I really don't care. The is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Heroes in a half shell! Turtle power!) story, and I owe it entirely to ScarletEvolution, by best friend who I meet and watch TMNT 2012 with, so many, many thanks to her!_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own TMNT, nor does Michael Bay. He was producer of the 2014 movie. *Coughchough* Explosions *coughcough* Megan Fox *coughcough* My child-hood! *coughcough*_

_What! I don't like Michael Bay! I have my reasons!_

April O'Neil wanted to try something new. Walking past the school Library, she saw the perfect way to do so. The Drama Club.

April O'Neil wasn't partially sporty, but she didn't want to spend her school lunches eating and sitting in the corner with Irma., not that there was anything wrong with that. She just felt like ... It wasn't the best thing to do with her life. Recalling her principal's infamous_ 'Vending Machine'_ speech, she signed up.

"Irma! Irma!" She called over the general ruckus and noise of High School. She saw her friend having a discussion with a fair skinned boy, whose sandy hair was spiked and rugged.

_'Interesting ...'_

A jock barged in front of her, blocking off her destination for a few seconds. When she looked again, Irma was alone.

"Hey!" Irma called. "April, are you okay?!" She said with a light laugh. "You look terrible!"

"Thanks," the red-head grumbled. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, his name is Mike, he's a new boy, started school today, he's in my class," she said, brushing off the question with ease. "Speaking of which, how's streamed class?"

She groaned. "I think nightmare is the only word to describe it accurately! Half the boys are total douche bags, and the girls aren't much better, too busy messing with their make-up to give a damn what the teacher's saying! It's awful! Why can't I be in the same class as you?!"

Irma winced sympathetically. "Sounds like crap! Do you wanna hit the Library? I've heard it's good!"

April dumped her stuff on the table, sighing with relief. "It's not open yet, but it will be in ..." She checked her watch. "Five minutes."

The two friends chatted for a bit, swapping time-tables and comparing teachers. The start of their second year wasn't nearly as bad as the previous years, which had mainly consisted of last minute rushes and short tempers.

"Hey, I just realized something!" Irma exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I've got Writers Club! I forgot! Mrs McFlesh will have my skin for this! Sorry, but I have to go! How about tomorrow!" Her last words were drowned out by the rush and roar of the seething mess students.

April O'Neil sighed and trudged to the Library doors, her head hanging low.

...

The next day was better. The rushed weren't as fast, and she got to spend more time with Irma, but all the good things were dashed as soon as she entered the Drama Room. There was next to no-one there. A girl with long golden braids down her sides stood in the corner, reading a book at a feverish pace, a short freckled boy that was at least half April's height, and nearly twice as wide. April almost didn't see the black haired boy dark eyes, studying in the corner. She sighed.

_'Biggest mistake of the century! A Drama Club that no-one goes to! Good choice April!'_

She sighed again.

"Good you please stop sighing?" The boy looked up from his work, shadows falling across his face. But she could still see the blush that spread along his checks as he caught her gaze.

_'Even better! Study Freak had a crush on me! Can this day get any worse!'_

And then it did. Casey Jones entered the building.

"Hey, Red, didn't expect to see you here," he said smoothly.

"Didn't expect and you to come in here like you own the place. Oh, wait, I did! You know why? 'Cause you're a puffed up shit who doesn't give a damn about anyone who doesn't play Hockey! Or if they don't have a short enough skirt!" She snapped. "And don't call me _'Red'_. Ever."

"Ouch, _Red_, don't expect a shorty like you do pack a punch!" He said sarcastically.

April found herself reliving all the moments when someone called her shorty. Several of them had been out of Casey Jones own mouth. She really hated that nickname.

"Oh, go fuck yourself! Like anyone even cares!"

She heard a sharp intake of breath. Then silence.

A slow clap came from a doorway that April hadn't noticed. She recognised the figure that stepped forward.

"Ms Beckham," April muttered, "how much did you hear?"

"Oh, all of it!" The blonde haired woman said, in an overly bright tone. "Very well put, although the swearing could get you marked down."

April raised an eyebrow at the Hockey Master. His eyes told her that she was as confused and weirded out as she was.

"Today, we're going to play some Theatre Sports! Does anyone know what one is?"

The short woman in the green flower dress proceeded in babbling about the elements of drama, and other things that made April bored out of her mind.

She glanced up to see Study Freak's eyes glued to her. She smile faintly, the boy ducked his head and looked away.

"Hey," Casey Jones hissed in her ear. "Bet you he doesn't even talk to you!"

"W-what are you talking about, Jones? You're not making sense," she whispered back.

"Study Freak, he won't even talk to you, even though he obviously likes you."

She punched him lightly. "Shut up, Jones. I really don't care about your bets and opinions."

He shrugged. "Don't come crying to me," was all he said.

...

As it transpired, Study Freak didn't talk to her. Not that she cared, of course. It also turned out that they had Science together, and, since they were the smartest scientists in their class, often spent awkward and silent times together.

It was during one such Science class, that April decided to talk to Study Freak.

"What's your name? I'm April, April O'Neil, and I go to the Drama Club, just like you," she said.

The boy pretended not to hear her, and dithered with the test-tube.

"Hey, what's your name?"

He stiffened slightly as she lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie, or Don."

_A/N:_

_What do you think? Should I solider on, and continue my crusade, or should I give up? I'm dying to know what is going on in your minds. That was literally the worst cliff-hanger ending ever!_

_Bye! I gotta heave shell!_

_-Willowspring1_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: (The Drama Club)_

_Okay! Hello everyone! I'm back, thanks _I don't knoe _for reviewing! Here it is, the next chapter ..._

The night air was cool on her cheeks, the breeze playing with her hair. The streets were empty, as April and her father walked down the street, heading home after a dinner in their favorite restaurant. She smiled slightly at the nostalgia it brought back, remembering when they had first gone there. Everything that been so exciting, the air had been pungent with the smells of herbs, spices and the fragrance of the kitchen...

_The young April raced down the streets, laughing as the world rushed by. _

_"Come on, Dad! We'll be late!"_

_Her father laughed, a deep, echoing laugh that filled the surrounding would with sunlight and cheerful chattering. _

_"You don't even know where we're going, how about I lead the way?" He phrased in like a question, but even as a child, April knew it was a warning and an order. She dropped back to fall into step with her father, grabbing his hand. _

_"This way," he said, leading her to a small, humble dwelling. It was Japanese themed, with magnificent pillars, and hiragana coating the walls. _

_She loved it. _

_"This was your Mum's favorite place, it was where I first met her," he informed her. "I haven't been here in so long ..." He trailed off, wistfulness glowing in his eyes, not that April picked up on it. _

_Inside was full of new wonders and mysteries for the young April to explore. The staff adored her. They laughed as she stared in wonderment at everything, pure joy shining in their eyes. April didn't remember the meal, or what it tasted like, but she remembered what it made her feel. It was like being lifted in front of the stars and flying past, as everything slowed down around her. She loved every mouthful. The left as the stars shone in the stars, like dust sprinkled over a dark lake. April and her father walked back to their home, and April fell asleep, her dreams full of a beautiful war of sweet and savory. _

The duo turned another corner, and started down the road that lead to their home. They respected each other's silence, not saying a word.

Out of the blue, a white, unmarked van screeched to a halt in front of them. They barely had time to say anything before the door was kicked open, and a strange bunch of men, wearing a monotonous uniform, stepped forward and brandished their weapons. Everything happened was fast, she barely knew what was happening. She was being heaved away for her father by one of the men, then she was dropped on to the floor, caught by a pair of arms.

She glanced at the face and instantly recognized it.

"You!" She spat, not believing her eyes.

The figure was wearing coated in black, ninja clothes, with only a thin strips of purple around the eyes to break the sea of black. The purple of his mask brant out his chocolate eyes, not that it was particularly important. His arms were surprisingly strong around her body, holding her, not letting her fall. She saw the eyes widened, as the world went into slow motion, and her mind went into free fall. She thought distantly of her first meal at the Japanese Restaurant.

Donatello yelped, and dropped her, rather unceremoniously, onto the concrete. Only then did she notice the wooden staff strapped to his back. She saw her father being dragged away from her. She saw three other humans, the sandy hair boy Irma was talking to, and two others, fighting the men. They each branded weaponry she'd only seen in books, one wielded twin katanas, another wielded a pair of sai. They bumped into each other, arguing and bickering like siblings.

_'Siblings...'_

Donatello unsheathed his stick, no, staff, and attacked.

She lost track of him once he entered the fray. One of her saviors danced in front of her. He had bright, unnaturally green eyes that blazed like fires as he fought, clearly relishing in the experience. His sai danced in the air, twirling after it's prey. She heard names being thrown around. Calls of "Get out of my space", "Watch out" and "Dude" echoed around the scene.

April noticed that all four of the warriors were wearing black, with different coloured strips around their eyes. Purple, red, blue and orange. The orange banded ninja, for it seemed that was what they were, spun his nunchucks around him, entangling them with katana blades.

The blue masked ninja sliced at the strange men, injuring, but never majorly, them. He turned to her, probably to say something, but was torn away from her. The boy's stormy blue eyes were wide, as if he was scared of the fight, of losing his brothers.

On of the men sneaked up behind her and grabbed her, talking her away.

"No! Get your hands offa me!" She yelled, pounding her fists into the things back. It clearly wasn't human. Now that she was closer, their skin looked almost ... rubbery, and they possessed super-human strength. Not many could have lifted her like that.

"Help!" She called, before being bundled into the van, as the door slammed behind her.

So much for a peaceful night out.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _

_Oh my gods people! I'm so sorry! I had so many other things going on, so I kept putting this off, and putting this off. But hey, I'm back! Yay! Anyway... I have no idea how to start this chapter. Umm..._

_Disclaimer:_

_... Oh, yeah, right. I don't own the Turtles. Does anyone have a handily located Kraang Portal around here? 'Cause ScarletEvolution and I really need to join the Turtle Verse. Please? I'll take you along too, if you want?_

April pressed her hand against the... Well, she wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't glass, but it wasn't. For one, it was purple, and two, it was too strong to be glass. She wasn't sure what to do now. She'd tried to break the glass, she tired to distract the guards, she'd tried feigning injury, she'd tried over powering them by force. Needless to say, none of it had worked.

Of some reason, her mind kept wandering back to the ninjas... Donatello was a famous artist, and his namesake was wandering the city, playing the hero and wielding a big stick. _Staff,_ she chided herself. _It's called a staff_. But that didn't matter, she was stuck here. Hell, she didn't even know where _"here"_ was. She didn't even know who these... _"people"_ were. They weren't people, at least, the guards weren't. They were... Alien Brain Things? Well, they weren't from earth, and they looked like brains. _Not important._ She moved her from her huddled position into having her back pressed against the wall. There was no escape.

Her mind drifted back to the ninjas... back to the moment when he held her. And dropped her. She wouldn't let that slide. Not for a moment. He dropped her. He dropped her. _Playing the hero, alright,_ she almost laughed. But he _had_ held her, even if it was for a second. Still, she thought about the memory that had flooded back to her while in his grasp. It was... interesting. She wondered about him, about this Donatello. She barely knew him, to her, he was just that boy that was smart and did drama with her and was surprisingly fit. _Wait, what? _She shook her head. _Well, he is quite fit. You felt the muscle yourself._ It was true. When he held her, she could feel the tension in his arms, the muscles that tightened, probably because of that stick - _Bō staff_ \- he used.

She was interrupted, which was surprising considering that there was only two people in the room. She glanced at the window. It was almost sound prof, but she could still here sound of... _A fight? What the heck?_ She glanced outside. _Oh my God. Seriously?_ The ninjas were back. April almost yelled with relief. They were here to save her. Which was fair enough. If they were going to act the hero, they kinda had to save the girl.

Blue was yelling orders, Orange was being reckless in his fighting andRed was getting mad, really mad. And Don was running towards her, lashing out with the staff with extreme speed was he flew through the air, knocking down the guards in one go.

"Hi," he said. She never realised how nice it could be to hear another person's voice. But that didn't stop her from lashing out.

"Donatello!" She said loudly, anger flaring. "What the heck is this! You could have saved me the first time, but _nooo_, at least you get a gold medal for trying! You think you're some kind of... vigilante, going out and fighting these... things? Well, you're no hero in my book!" He looked hurt. Okay, maybe her out burst was a bit uncalled for, but she had a righty to get mad. She had been trapped in a container for the past day? It had seemed longer than that. Or was it shorter? She blinked.

Donatello was speaking, "I'll get you out of here soon, don't you worry." He started tapping away at the lock. April's eye flickered back to the fight while Donnie worked. It was going alright. Sure, there was a lot of Alien Brain Things, but there was a lot more dead ones. Red and Blue were facing each other, their eyes blazing. They had been fighting, probably an argument from before hand. Don cast a worried glance at them, his eyes blinking away pain. He murmured something that sounded like, "Stupid fights," before continuing on.

"Can you go any faster?" April hadn't meant to be rude, but minutes dragged by like years.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying! I've never encountered this kind of software before!" She suddenly realised how scared he was, trying not to mess thing up with her while trying not to blow them all up with the computer. She glanced back at Orange, Red and Blue. Orange seemed bored, leaning against the wall, light, sky-blue eyes glazed. Blue was turning his back on Red, so Red focused on Donnie. He glared, snapping something about faster.

"I'm trying!" Donatello yelled, sounding strangled.

Red grunted, deciding to throw his weapon through the air, it's blade buried deep in the control panel. The door slid open.

"Well," April muttered. "Let's get out of here."

...

It was easier said than done. The entire place was like a fortress, crawling with Alien Brain Things, calling themselves "_Kraang_". Donatello dropped back to her side as they stalked through the fortress.

"You okay?" She hadn't heard him speak much. She liked it, it was strangely calming.

She was about to reply, but was interrupted by her father. "How do you know my daughter?" he asked, icy suspicion in his tone.

Donatello blanched, his face glowing with embarrassment. "S-sir, it's not l-like that at-"

"We know each other, vaguely, from Drama Club and we also take the same science class," April answered for the stuttering boy. He nodded his thanks. Deciding to talk to Blue, he quickened his pace.

"He seems nice," he said lightly.

"Dad! No!" April ducked her head, embarrassed. "You heard him, it's not like that!"

Kirby chuckled. She shook her head, her thoughts drifting back to the banded ninjas. She heard a strange sound, like a clanking, almost metallic sound. She screamed, a cold metal bar jerked her backwards. He ninjas whirled around in time to see her and her dad dragged away.

...

April was chucked into a helicopter, the heavy rotors only just beginning to spin. The monsters that had captured her were interesting. Her scientific mind began to marvel at the wires, materials and machinery that linked the Kraang to what she assumed was a body. She was scared of them, the machines and their guns. Come on, _Donatello! Guys! Where are you?!_ She blinked tears back as her father landed beside her with a heavy thunk. She felt the helicopter lift beneath her, ascending through the sky.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure darting towards the craft, a flash of purple surrounding his eyes. Donatello leapt up, his bō unsheathed. He grabbed on to the rail of the helicopter. April flew as it tipped, finding herself falling through empty space. A firm hand gripped her wrist, but she was slipping. April looked into Donatello's red-brown eyes, the fear that she felt flashed in his gaze. He let go of the rail, eyes searching her face. She felt her eyes widen as she blacked out, feeling the air rush past her.

...

She still felt like she was falling when she woke. She opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. It was white, with patterns like waves. _Where...?_ She shook her head, propping herself up on her elbows. She realised she was in a bed, plain white sheets covered her body. She hurt all over, pain washing she body in waves. She stood up, eyes flickering around the room. It was remarkably clean, everything neat and orderly, the books on the self and the trophies in the cabinet. She walked towards them, inspecting them closely. All of them were for maths or science.

"Donatello," she muttered, remembering how he'd saved her. She glanced at the wall, where a sheath stood, empty. "He must be out, training or something." She turned to the door, opening it. It lead straight into the living room, where Orange was chilling on the couch, watching TV.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Hey, bro!" He drew out the _o_ of _bro_, making him would like a typical surfer. "I'm Michelangelo, call me Mikey, though. Or Mike," he said.

"Do you know a girl called Irma?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, she's one cool chick." It suddenly struck her how different he was to Donatello.

"She's my best-friend..." She paused before asking, "Would you mind telling me about your brothers?"

"My brothers, how did you know that." She shrugged, so he continued, "Well, there's Donatello, who is super smart. I think you'll like him, but he's really awkward at times."

April smiled dryly. "I've noticed."

"Then there's Leo, or Leonardo, who is the leader in blue. He is oldest out of all of us, I'm youngest, by the way. Then there's Raphael. He's... well, he's the strongest, toughest, and angriest of all of us. Don't get on his bad side, like it did this one time. I tried eating is pizza for him, since he hadn't showed up of dinner," he smiled weakly. "It was painful."

"So Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo and you, Michelangelo. Interesting, they're artists, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Mikey murmured.

"What am I doing here?" April asked with a sigh.

"We're looking after you until you get better."

"Why couldn't you take me to a doctor?"

"What, and tell them, _'Sorry about this, it's just that this girl fell from a helicopter that was being controlled by Alien Brain Thingies calling themselves that Kraang, and we know this because we're ninjas'_?"

"Hmm, maybe not," she grumbled.

"You're staying here until you get better, then you can go and organise your own safety," Mikey said gently. "Until then," his voice gained a tone of mischief, "it's party time!"

_A/N:_

_Yay! Finally done! You more reviews are kindly appreciated, and thanks for reading, see you next time!_

_-Willow_


End file.
